The Glitter Force Fantasy
'''The Glitter Force Fantasy 'is the sixteenth episode of [[Power Rangers Data Squad|''Power Rangers Data Squad]], ''This episode is a tribuite to ''Glitter Force. Summary With Candy the Pixie in trouble by the Dark Warrior, Emily, Kelsey, Lily, April, Chloe and Dawn and the others must do whatever it takes to save her, Even if it means getting help from the Data Squad Rangers. Plot Serena helps Robbie with babysitting/Flurry Heart's two favorite sitters This afternoon, Serena and Robbie spends sometime together babysitting Flurry Heart. Serena was a big help to Robbie playing with Flurry Heart, Soothing her tantrum when she gets fussy, Feeding her, Giving her a bath, Changing her diaper and She's mostly great a bottle feeding her and burping her, Even Robbie had his way. Palutena since a bright magic/Sonic meets with his family Meanwhile at the Data Squad Command Center, Palutena since a great power of light. At Canterlot High, Sonic and Sora were training each other in the gym with Mordecai, Rigby, Yoshi, Sunset, Amy and everyone watching. Then, Sonic stopped and noticed his mother, Queen Aleena and his brother and sister, Manic and Sonia. Dr. Eggman's new evil plan and robot Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman had a new evil plan to destroy the Power Rangers. And for that, He created a new robot called "Egg-Fairy" and send it to find a hostage. Emily's day off from School/Candy captured by Dark Warrior Meanwhile at a house, Emily was really excited because school is off for the summer, However, Emerl the Dark Warrior captured one of the Glitter Force, Candy hostage which got Emily really shocked and surprised. Meeting at the Library of Legends/Chloe and Lily's Idea Soon, Emily called Kelsey, Lily, April, Chloe and Dawn and the other glitter force girls Madison, Daphne, Miley, Abigail, Kelly, Kate, Mandy, Darla, Cassie, Shelly, Talia, Iris, Hayley and Jasmine as she told them to meet at the Library of Legends. When Glitter Force came, Pop warned them about Candy captured by the Dark Warrior. Then, Chloe and Lily suggested that only the Data Squad Rangers could help. Palutena and Pit summons the Rangers/Meeting Xion and Sonic's family At the Data Squad Command Center, Palutena and Pit summoned Robbie and his friends here for a new mission. Then, Everyone met one of Sora's old friends, Xion and Sonic's family, his mother, Queen Aleena and his brother and sister, Manic and Sonia. Robbie and Robin's new visions/The White, Lime and Magenta Rangers Just then, Robbie and Robin had another vision about the White, Lime and Magenta Data Squad Rangers. With that foretold, It gave Sora and Sonic a feeling in their hearts. Meeting the Glitter Force/Asking the Data Squad Rangers for help Just then, Robbie got a message from Chloe from his laptop. On this message, She pleaded the Data Squad Power Rangers for help and the rescue for Candy. Dr. Eggman's next plan on the agenda/Using Candy as bate Back at the Egg Carrier, Eggman sends Egg-Fairy to destroy the Rangers. As for Emerl, He was going use Candy as bate for the Rangers. The Rangers and Glitter Force to the rescue/Ambushed by Egg-Fairy Soon, The Data Squad Rangers and the Glitter Force came to rescue Candy. Suddenly, Egg-Fairy ambushed along with some Egg Pawns interfering Emerl's plan which caused Candy to be free. Rescue came from the Pretty Cures/Xion, Manic and Sonia saved their friends Just then, The Pretty Cures came to the rescue. And joining the rescue party are none other then Xion, Manic and Sonia, Xion cared about Sora as much as Manic and Sonia cared for Sonic. Xion, Manic and Sonia joins the Data Squad/Three new Rangers in the Team As everyone returned safely to the Data Squad Command Center, Lady Palutena and Pit presented Xion, Manic and Sonia their own Data Squad White, Lime and Magenta Morphers as three new Rangers. Queen Aleena was very proud to have her own children as Power Rangers. The Dark Warrior returns/Robbie and Emerl's fight alone At the city, Emerl was waiting for another duel with Robbie. Then, He came just in time for the duel. As the fight goes one, Robbie beat Emerl to the ground once again. The Glitter Force and the Pretty Cures charged their energies Then, The Glitter Force and the Pretty Cures used their energies to help Robbie and his friends as they get ready to take down Egg-Fairy from harming anymore innocences. The Data Squad Rangers grow stronger then ever And so, The Data Squad Rangers growing their powers stronger then ever. And because of it, Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset, Amy and Xion will be given the Ultimate Glitter Force Power Up. The White, Lime and Magenta Data Squad Rangers make their move As Robbie and his friends make ready to fight, Xion, Manic and Magenta joins in the battle. Data Squad Rangers, Glitter Force and Pretty Cures working together as one With the Data Squad Rangers, Glitter Force and Pretty Cures working together, They've fought as many Egg Pawns they can take out as they make ready to stop Egg-Fairy. Taking down Egg-Fairy/Firing Magma Beam, Making one robot grow With Xion, Manic and Sonia using their new weapons, They've worked together and took down Egg-Fairy. However, Their victory didn't last long for a Magma Beam was fired and made Egg-Fairy grow. Release the Zords/Rise of the new Megazord Combinations Soon, The Data Squad Rangers summoned their Zords including Xion, Manic and Sonia's very own, the White Kingdom Zord, the Lime Speed Zord and the Magenta Motocross Zord. Soon enough, They combined into the Cyber Kingdom Megazord, the Platinum Warrior Megazord with Cyan and Sun formation, the Crimson Guardian Megazord with Lime formation and the Magenta Crusader Megazord. With the battle going one, They've finally put an end to Egg-Fairy. A mother's proud day/Xion, Manic and Sonia's new home with some friends With the battle won, Queen Aleena was so proud of her sons and daughter. Then, Everyone happily welcomed Xion, Manic and Sonia to the team of Data Squad Rangers. Rangers Other Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Rival Rangers D.N.A. Ranger Mode Mystic Force Ultimate Hero Power Up Glitter Force Heroes Glitter Force Team Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie and Digit) *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy) *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola and Booker *RobotBoy and RobotGirl *Candy and Pop *Queen Aleena *Serena *Motherboard, Scanner, Creech, TW, Dr Marbles and Wanda *Candy, Pop, Gurel, Enen & Queen Euphoria *Pretty Cures Civilians *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Shining Armor & Dean Cadence *Flurry Heart *Snips & Snails *Flash Sentry Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot Songs #Glitter Force Theme Song #If You Can Dream #It's Not Just Make Believe #Where Dreams Begin Trivia *It marks a first and full appearance of Xion, the White Data Squad Ranger, Sonic the Hedgehog's brother and sister, Manic and Sonia as the new Lime and Magenta Data Squad Rangers. *This is where Serena will become the new Data Squad Rangers supporter. *The Data Squad Rangers uses the Glitter Force Mode for the first time. *The Data Squad Rangers will Team up with the Glitter Force. Transcript *The Glitter Force Fantasy Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes